Do as the Romans do
by Raito13
Summary: AU fic. Vengeful angry gods, strange powers, and new enemies. Horatio finds himself forced to help Mars, the God of War. Mars is running from the other gods who want him dead. Mars assumes the identity 'Ryan' and with Horatio's help, tries to save himself
1. Chapter 1

Horatio sat on the beach just watching the waves roll onto the sand. The cool evening breeze blew gently across him. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting and the sky was a clear blue, which faded into shades of pink and orange. He sighed and lifted his iced tea to his mouth.

A small jingle made it's way to his ears. He looked over to his left. A large white dog was trotting over to him. The dog stopped next to him and sat down. A silver collar was fastened around its neck. There was a tag on it. Horatio leaned forward in his chair to read it. Svetiuy.

"What an odd name. Where did you come from?" He asked no one, scratching the dog behind it's ears.

The dog barked and raised its head to the sky. It barked again. Horation looked too. Grey clouds were darkening the sky, seemingly coming from nowhere. The dog barked again and stood. It walked to the waters edge. Lightning flashed brightly as the clouds continued to darken. Horatio jumped back as a sudden pillar of flame shot down from the sky and into the water.

"What the-"

As quickly as the flames came, they left. Something new was happening. The dog started barking like mad. He watched, unsure of what to do or what was happening, as a body fell from the clouds and plummeted into the water. The dog ran out to the body. Horation froze. The dog was running across the water.

Thinking the dog wouldn't be able to drag a body back to shore, he ran down the beach to his small dock where his boat was tied. He hurried into it and turned it on. The engine kicked on loudly then hummed as he pushed it forward. He followed the dog out to where the body had fallen. He slowed as he approached. His breath formed into a small cloud as he breathed.

The body was laying on a thick sheet of ice. He looked over the side of the boat. The ice seemed to be going on till it touched the oceanbed. A sharp bark from the dog brought his attention back to the body. It was the body of a young man. He was covered in what looked like white bandages that bound his body, wrapping all around him. Over the bandages were thick black chains. Horatio could see a heavy lock. The key didn't look like and shape of key he knew.

He reached over the side of the boat and did his best to pull himself closer. Thankful for the still waters, he climbed onto the ice. He examined the young man. There was no blood, and Horatio could see no wounds. He felt the side of the man's throat. A pulse. Surprised, Horation looked at the dog, which was wagged it's tail.

"Were you waiting for him?"

The dog kicked a front paw in the air and barked again. It walked over to the boat and jumped in. Getting the message, Horatio picked the mysterious arrival up and carried him over to the boat. He set him against the side and turned the boat around. He sped back to his house and docked the boat. He looked back to the young man. The white dog had lain across his lap.

Horatio leaned down and picked the young man up. As he did, he noticed a black mark underneath his dark brunette hair. Horatio smoothed the hair away to get a better look. It was a letter. A spikey black letter M. Confused on what it could mean, he stepped off the boat.

"Who am I kidding? I don't know what the hell just happened, let alone what this tattoo is."

"It's not a tattoo."

Horatio whirled around. The woman who stood behind him smiled. She swept back her golden hair.

"Who-"

She held up her hand. "There is no time for questions, Horation Caine. I am sorry to have dumped him in your lap like this, but this was a desperate situation. His name is Mars. He is a god. The God of war. This knowledge is lost to you mortals, but there are gods everywhere. Some are weak, and some are incredibly powerful. Some liver here in the mortal world, while others live in our world.

My name is Lima, and I am the Goddess of thresholds. I open the portals from world to world. I helped Mars to escape from ours. He is being accused of a crime he did not commit. Our leader, his father, wants him dead. We cannot let that happen. You must not let it happen."

"What am I supposed to do against a bunch of gods?"

"Even gods have weaknesses. And even gods can be killed. I'm sure if you have more questions, Mars will answer them. I must go for now. But I will return. Seek out Minerva. She will know what is going on."

With those parting words, Lima was gone, leaving Horatio with an armful of chaotic God.


	2. Chapter 2

100 Hundred Years Earlier...

Mars looked into a large basin which sat in the middle of the large circular room. The seer waved her hand over it. A bloody battle scene, red and angry, reflected back. Mars watched it with little interest.

"Why are you showing me this, Seer? I asked to see my fate."

"This is your fate. The battlefield."

Mars scoffed. "I'm the god of War. You think my own battlefield will end me?"

"It will if Jupiter is commanding the other side." She spoke, eyeing him.

"Jupiter won't challenge me. He'll lose." Mars said, confidently.

The seer chuckled. "My Lord, you are hindered by your brazen youth. Jupiter has plans for the world. Ad they do not include those who rebel against him."

"Jupiter already controls the heavens. Neptune has control of the seas. Mania and Mors control the Underworld. What more does he want?"

"Jupiter is greedy. He wants everything. You stand in his way. You and others, and he plans to rid himself of you."

Mars looked at her. "When?"

"There is no telling. Plans like this will take much time."

Mars lashed out, striking and tipping the barrel. "You are useless, Seer!"

Present Day...

Horatio sat on the edge of his chair. He watched the body of the young man, each breath rising and falling. He shook his head. He was a Liutenant, he couldn't keep some random stranger in his house.

The dog sat obidiently at the floor, beside the young man. It watched his with a faultless gaze.

"Are you his pet?" Horatio asked.

The whined a little.

"Okay."

Horatio got up to get a glass of water. He turned on the faucet and looked out the window hanging over. He took a drink and jumped as the startling sound of metal clanking erupted into the quiet house suddenly. He rushed back into the living room. The young man was standing up, the chains pooled at his feet. The white bandages did little to hide his nakedness. He looked at Horatio.

"Who are you?"

"Horatio."

"Well, Horatio, where am I?"

"You're in Miami."

Mars cocked a brow. "Miami? I've never heard of it."

"Flordia?"

Mars shook his head. "I don't have time for your games! Where am I?"

"Some woman named Lima gave you to me and told me to keep you here." Horatio said.

Mars quieted. "Lima? So, she brought me to the humans. Jupiter will have a hard time finding me here."

"Jupiter?"

Mars looked at him. "Are you joking? You humans have forgotten your creators?" He sighed. "Jupiter is the king of the Gods. He rules this earth, and our world. He's vicious."

"Gods?" Realization dawned on him suddenly. "The Roman Gods. I didn't think they were real."

"Unsurprising," Mars said, walking around the living room. "You humans have reverted back into your state of ignorance. The more time passes, the stupider you become."

"Hold on, that's not fair. We've expanded greatly."

"By creating science to explain what we've done? Who do you think controls the weather?"

"The weather is controlled by a delicate balance of humidity and moisture."

Mars shook his head. "No. The weather in this world is controlled by many different Gods. Coelus, God of the sky. Aquilo, God of the North Wind, his brother Auster, God of the South Wind. Fulgora, Goddess of lightning. There are so many who control just that one aspect of this world. And you humans have deluded yourselves into thtinking we are not here."

"Fine," Horatio said. "Tell me this, why are you here?"

Mars rolled his eyes arrogantly. "As if you could understand the complexity of my situation."

"I"m quite intelligent for an ignorant human, I think I can handle it."

"Jupiter is trying to take control of the universe. He's been planning it for well over one hundred years, but he's finally acted. As the God of War, he's see me as a threat. He sent Virtus to try and assaissinate me."

"Virtus?"

"One of my soldiers, the God of military prowess. I was surprised to find he'd turned on me."

"What happened to him?"

"I killed him." Mars said, as if it were nothing.

Horatio looked at him. "Just like that? You just killed him?"

Mars shrugged. "I really had no choice. He wasn't important anyway."

Horatio couldn't believe the man in front of him. Able to kill so easily?

'Well, he is the God of War.' He thought.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be here for a while." He heard Mars mutter to himself.

"You can't stay here." He said.

Mars looked at him. "I have to. Lima brought me here for a reason. You have to help me assimilate into human culture. It is now your duty to teach me about all these," he motioned around the room, "things."

Horatio shook his head. "You don't understand. I hold a very important posistion in law enforcment, I can't house a complete stranger."

"You have to."

"No." Horatio said firmly.

Mars narrowed his eyes. In a flash of flames, Horatio found himself staring at the point of a flaming sword. "Teach me or I will rid myself of your useless prescence."

"Alright. I'll teach you."

The sword vanished. "Good." Mars smiled. "I knew you would agree in the end." He walked past Horatio into the hall. "I beleive I'll require new materials. I can't very well walk around in bandages. And I can't use my name. I'll need a new one for now."

Horatio followed him. "I know someone I can trust. I'll call her and she can help."

"Good. Call her now."

Mars walked off, exploring the rest of the house, the white dog following him. Horatio eyed the retreating form with dislike. How did he end up in this mess? He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed.

A few seconds passed. "Hello?"

"Alexx, I need you help."  



	3. Chapter 3

~Sorry this story is moving slowly. I'm also trying to work on Bodyguard, my other story. Now, I never had the chance before, but ThankYou! Thanks to:

Zeta Sigma

MadylanCross

ianna28

kitsune

Thanks guys for reviewing! ^^ ~

Alexx sat across from Horatio at the kitchen table. Her jaw was hanging open as he finished his story of the interesting evening he'd been having. She drew in a breath, her dark brows raising up.

"I've known you for a while, Horatio, and I've never known you to make things up before."

"I'm not. Alexx, you have to see him. He fell out of the sky."

Concern etched itself onto her face. She felt his head. "Are you feeling alright? you have been stressed out lately."

He moved her hand asied gently. "I'm not sick. Alexx, meet him ifrst, then give me your opinion."

She nodded. "Fair enough. Where is he?"

"Upstairs." He said getting up.

As they walked up the stairs, they heard the familiar sounds of the evening news coming down the hall. Horatio hurried upstairs, Alexx behind him. He opened the door to his bedroom to find Mars lounging on the bed, remote in hand.

Mars looked at him. "Looks like you're going to have a busy day tomorrow. They found two bodies in a canal."

Horatio looked at the TV, then back at Mars. "You know how to work the TV?"

Mars rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. I can do almost anything with your technology. I am not a fool."

"Then why do you need me to help you blend in here?"

Mars looked at Horatio as if he were the fool. "Because, while I know the instruments _inside_ your society, I am uncertain of how the society _itself_ functions. This is where you will help me." Mars looked past him, seeing Alexx for the first time. "You have a woman?"

Shock took over Alexx's face in an instant. "I'm not his woman. Are you...Mars?"

Mars smiled, his chect puffing slightly. "You know of me?" Pride seemed evident in his voice.

Alexx swallowed her smile. "Not exactly. Horatio told me about you."

"Oh," Mars looked slightly disappointed. "I see. What has he told you?"

"Something about you being a god, and needing help."

Mars looked at Horatio. "You cannot hope to invite outsiders and expect them to understand, or accept what is. Most humans are unable to grasp the concept of a tangible god, and more than one at that."

"She can be trusted." Horatio assured him.

"You had better hope so." Mars stopped suddenly. He body seemed frozen. He cocked his head slightly.

"What is it?" Alexx asked.

"We are not alone." Mars said and dashed to the windows. He looked down, Horatio and Alexx approaching from behind to look also.

A lone figure stood in the sand, looking up at them. "Who is that?" Horatio asked.

"Antevorte. the goddess of the future. A seer. I saw her last one hundred years ago." Mars said.

Mars reached up and unlatched the window. He raised it and jumped down, landing on the sandy ground beneath. Horatio pulled Alexx form the window and they rushed downstairs. Mars walked up to Antevorte, the white bandages he wore whipping around in the air. He stopped before her. She smiled and bowed.

"My lord, Mars."

"Why are you here?"

"To give you some advice, and tell you of the things I've seen." She said, her long white hair grazing the sand as she raised from the bow. She looked past him at the approaching humans. "Who are they?"

"They're just humans. Lima brought me to the man. The woman is a friend of his."

Antevorte looked back to Mars. "Jupiter has dicovered your survival. News of his attempt to assassinate you has spread thorugh the gods. They are taking sides. Some with him, some with you. There will be war."

"Who is siding with me?" Mars demanded.

"Some I have not yet been able to foresee, but I do know Neptune is on his way."

"Neptune?" Alexx asked.

"He is the god of the sea. Jupiter's brother." Mars said hurridly with a wave of his hand. "Learn these things, I do not want to have to keep tellling you. It wastes time."

Alexx frowned at him, but he didn't see it. "Who else?"

"Minerva has made her siding with you known, as has Vesta and Vulcan. Expect visits from them. Jupiter has not found your location, so you are still safe."

"It has only been a day," Mars said to himself, turning from her. "News is traveling very fast." He wlaked off, thinking to himself.

Antevorte looked at Horatio. "Watch him. He is prone to stupid, youthful thoughts. Don't let him bully you. Allow him to blend in. When the war is over, he will leave."

"Why him?" Horatio asked. "Why are they trying to kill him, he seems like he's just a kid, even in your world."

"Mars is second only to Jupiter. Mars is a prodigy, a threat. He has the potential to be the new god of all things. Jupiter knows this. That is why he has ordered Mars' head be brought to him."

Antevorte bowed agin before another question could be asked and vanished. Mars came walking back up to them.

"Oh, she is gone. Oh well." He looked to them. "Ryan."

"Who?" Alexx asked.

"Me. My human alias will be Ryan."

"And your last name?"

Mars thought. A bark brought his attention to the white dog, who was sitting on the patio, watching him. "Wolf. Ryan Wolf."

~I know, I know. It's spelled 'Wolfe'. It will come later. You'll see. Deal with this for now.~


	4. Chapter 4

Holy crap, it has been sooooo long! I'm sorry! It's kinda hard being a full time college student, working and trying to write at the same time. So, throw rocks at me if you want, but I bring you an offering of Chapter 4!

Mars, who now called himself Ryan, sat in the living room watching the TV. A day had passed and he found the best way to gauge human behavior was to watch them in their natural environment. Or, reality TV. Horatio had tried to explain to him that reality TV was sometimes scripted, but to no avail. His words were unable to bury through Ryan's thick skull. Horatio had managed to replace the bandages with some of Kyle's old clothes.

"Look at this, Red. All they do is drink and fight. That is easy to do. Alcohol has no effect on me, and I love to fight."

Horatio frowned at the nickname Ryan had given him. Of all the 'wonders' of the human world, Ryan seemed most amused by his red hair. He peeked into the living room to view what he was watching. He sighed, Jersey Shore.

"Mars, you can't-"

"Ahem, Ryan." He corrected.

"Ryan," Horatio started over. "You can't take lessons from reality TV. They get paid to act that way."

"I believe that. They certainly aren't getting paid for their looks." He made a face. "Like that one, why does he keep lifting his shirt? His stomach looks the same as everyone elses."

"Like I said, he gets paid to act that way."

Ryan sighed and clicked off the TV. "Then this is not working. It looks as if you must take me outside so I can observe them when they are not being watched by cameras."

"I can't. I have to go to work." Horatio said, walking to the closet.

Ryan followed him. "Work? Do you have to go everyday?"

"Yes. People don't stop killing because I want a day off."

"I see." Ryan said, walking away, deep in thought.

Horatio shook his head. Ryan had a habit of doing that. He would always go into deep thought episodes where nothing he said would rouse him from it. Ryan turned to him with a grin on his face.

"Then this is simple. I will go to work with you!"

"No. Absolutley not."

"Why? You can hire me. You are in a posistion of authority, correct? You can hire me, I will work when you do, and you will be able to observe."

"I can't just hire you. There are processes. You don't even have a social security number. You have no schoolling, no degrees or experience."

Ryan snorted. "An insult! I have much more experience than any human in this world!"

"Maybe when it comes to being a god, but not when it comes to forensics."

Ryan shrugged. "I am a quick learner. How hard can it be? You can teach me what I am unable to pick up on my own. I have the ability to absorb vast amounts of knowledge."

"Fine, say you absorb the knowledge. How am I supposed to hire a non-existant person?"

"Create false records. I watch humans on TV do it all the time. Many don't get caught."

"That's fraud, and it's a felony. I could lose my entire career."

Ryan stepped towards him , a serious look on his face. "If I don't successfully blend in here and maintain my hidden posistion, you will lose a lot more than your career. Jupiter will destroy this entire city just to spite the one who helped me."

Horatio thought it over. He knew Ryan was right. The gods could do whatever they wanted with no fear of consequence. Including destroying his beloved city. He would rather lose his career than lose Miami. With it would go his family, his friends, everything.

"Alright, I'll see about making you a fake identity."

Ryan clapped his hands together, a smile forming on his young face. "Very good. Then I will see you when you return from your job."

Horatio put on his suit jacket, grabbed his badge and left. He was uncertain about leaving Ryan home alone, but what other choice did he have?

Ryan hadn't expected the day to drag by so slowly. TV had long ago lost his interest, and the home in which he now lived held nothing to amuse him. He simply allocated to watching the sea. It reminded him of what Antevorte had told him about Neptune's coming. Neptune and he had had issues in the past, so it stumped him slightly as to why he was extending help to him now. Perhaps, Jupiter had wronged his brother? Or perhaps Neptune was simply helping his nephew. In any case, Ryan knew that help from Neptune was indeed nothing to be taken for granted. Neptune was powerful in his own degree. It took a lot to control the raw ferocity of the seas.

Ryan wished he had some way of contacting his allies in the world of the gods. Although his hated to admit it, he believed they were allies of fear, not loyalty. He had a habit of doing that. Using fear to control or convince others. He just couldn't help it. Fear was always available and it never failed him.

"Well, maybe that's not completely true." He said to himself, thinking back of his old friend and soldier Virtus.

Jupiter had so easily turned him against Mars. He hated how weak he felt against Jupiter's manipulation. While he used fear and was straightforward in his advances, Jupiter was sneaky. He moved behind others, using them like chess peices while he remained safely hidden away. He took whatever he wanted and used the other gods as tools.

Ryan clenched his fists as he remembered his final day in the world of the gods. Only Lima knew of what truly happened.

_Mars came back from another victorius battle. Now that he had performed the task that Jupiter demanded, he could now ask for the beautiful Venus' hand in marriage. They had been seeing each other in the shadows, away form Jupiter's prying gaze, but now, it would be made public. He would ask for her before the court of gods. Jupiter had been growing more and more violent towards him, but then at other times, he would act as a father. His actions were confusing to Mars, and it was something Mars did not enjoy._

_He made his way to Jupiter's chambers, dripping blood from his enemies off his sword and shield. The enormous feeling of pride inflated his chest. He was always proud of his battles. It took a true warrior to fight on the battlefield, outnumbered. But it took a true leader to fight outnumbered on the battlefield along side his army. His men both feared and respected him._

_The golden doors of Jupiter's chambers shone in the firelight from the torches hanging on the wall. Mars walked confidently to the doors ready to push them open, but he stopped as a woman's shrill scream bled through. She sounded familiar..._

_Realization hit him and he flung the doors open, greeted by the sight he knew he would see. His beloved Venus, at the mercy of the bastard Jupiter. She clung desperately to the sheets, trying to cover her nakedness, while Jupiter pawed at her. Tears wet her cheeks, her long golden hair clinging to her face. _

_"Jupiter! Let her go!" Mars demanded._

_Jupiter looked up, noticing Mars for the first time. He smirked, he was never intimidated by his son. Jupiter, deciding that his fun with Venu swas over now that Mars had arrived, sat back on his knees, watching the blood-soaked warrior. Venus tried to flee the bed, but Jupiter grabbed her arm and pulled her back. _

_"I said release her!" Mars yelled._

_"Why? She is of no use to you. She has been soiled."_

_A fresh wave of sobs fell from Venus' lips at his words. Mars saw beneath her on the white sheets the small circle of blood._

_"You violated her!"_

_Venus looked at him. "Mars, I am so sorry. I tried to fight him off, but I couldn't."_

_Mars advanced on the pair. "Why would you do this Father! And what of Juno? My mother, and your wife!"_

_"She is only good for producing heirs. She is not used for pleasurable recreation."_

_Mars brandished his sword and pointed it at his father. "You have betrayed me for the final time! You have stolen my virgin bride and my honor!"_

_"What good is a virgin bride to a warrior who is never home? Would you rather her sit in a lonely lament while wondering where her blood-stained husband is? You are nothing more than a soldier in my army Mars. Do not forget your place. I am king here."_

_Mars flung the sword in a furious rage, but Jupiter moved before it buried itself into the bed where he had been sitting. _

_"You dare attack me?" Jupiter said, flinging Venus aside where she landing on the floor._

_"I dare to more than that, Jupiter, I plan to kill you."_

Ryan sighed, that fight had not gone well. Blinded by rage, he had made the mistake of arrogance, letting Jupiter's words bury themselves into his mind and control him. He knew his rage was what made him a powerful warrior, but sometimes he suspected it also was a hindrance. He leaned back in the odd white chair he was sitting in. He believed the humans called it a 'lounge'.

His ever faithful companion Svetiuy sat beside him on the porch, watching the sea as he did. Hopefully, with the coming of his allies, he could stop history from repeating. He would not lose this time.


End file.
